Another Ryden Story
by fayeurie
Summary: Well, I got bored so basically I wrote a Ryden fanfic, it's not very good and it isn't finished. I'll only finish if you want me too. Basically, Brendon is new to school and meets Ryan. That's as far as I've got haha.
1. Chapter 1

'It was just like any other day' I thought to myself; the black clock flashed in my chocolate eyes, '7:00am'. I rolled over in my dark double bed I couldn't wish more that today I didn't have to go to school, therefore I grabbed my quilt tightly in between my left thumb and four fingers and sighed. Burying my head among my feathered cushions, I let out a yawn as the effort of getting up was decreasing and it was like I was glued to the broken mattress.

"BRENDON!" I heard uproar from downstairs "GET UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY!"

Yes. It was my first day, and that was the exact reason I didn't want to get up. I never got on with anyone in my old school; maybe I was just worried, in case no one will like me here. Slowly I pushed two brown pillows to my tiny ears in attempt to block out all sounds and surroundings and shut my eyelids firmly. The thought of my old school upset me, the bullies, the name calling, the...

"BRENDON DID YOU HEAR ME?" My mum cried.

I knew I had no chance of skipping my first day so I gave up on the plan of wishing it away in a deep sleep and opened my eyes. Bright sun shone through the gap in the heavy curtains and light remained on the Fall Out Boy poster on my wall. After a while I took my head away from the pillows and chucked my quilt off my bed and rolled over onto my bare back. My clean skinny jeans and my 'Simple Plan' top were folded on the top of my golden brown chest of drawers and I sat up. My body ached. The clock now flashed '7:10am' I had to leave soon. As I stepped out of my bed I hit my guitar with my right hand and rushed my clothes on my weak body. Only a few steps down the landing took me into the green bathroom, I rinsed my face and dabbed it dry. With that I picked up my eyeliner and gently drew around the edges of my eyes. Not many guys wore eyeliner, I knew that but it was my decision and this is where I got the name 'emo' from.

Stairs creaked each time I stepped on them. I wasn't ready for this day. I took the toast my mum laid out for me on the white plate and I took a single bite.

"Not hungry Bren?" My mother posed.

I sighed and answered "Not really."

"We best get going Bren, don't want to be late."

Following that conversation I shoved all my pens, books and pencils in my bag and made my way out to the red family car. I put my seat belt on daydreaming out the window and before I knew it, I arrived. It didn't take long to get to school now, not since I've moved. I suppose this school will be better. The school appeared big, there were large wooden doors and there was a huge clock above the main entrance. The bricks of the old building were red coloured. The school was, well, noticeable.

"Have fun Brendon."

"Mm" I whispered.

I already had my fresh new timetable so I was on my way to first lesson down the cramped corridors wishing that I was still in the comfort of my bed. I put one single headphone in, trying to get away from school life and everything in general. I hadn't thought about anything all morning. Nothing. Not even about making friends. Eventually I came to a stop; I hadn't even noticed I had reached the classroom. There was a huddle of people, all in their own friend groups I didn't seem to fit in anywhere, not yet. My brown hair just fell in front of my face as I looked up from the dusty floor seeing as a pair of feet were next to mine. I looked into gorgeous green eyes and beautiful brown hair which came down just below the shoulders.

"Hiya" A girl flashed a smile at me.

"Hello." I answered. I admit she's pretty, beautiful really, but she just doesn't do it for me.

"Are you new?" She asked.

I wanted to be alone at this moment, I didn't really want to talk to anyone but I didn't want to appear rude. "Yes, I'm Brendon... Brendon Urie..." I raised my hand to shake hers and continued speaking "...and you are?"

Her eyes narrowed at my hand and ignored the offer "I'm Ally." She smirked and walked off.

She seemed rude I thought to myself, maybe _everyone _was like this. I just watched her taking easy steps as she walked away swinging her short dress at her sides. My hands sweated as my body filled with nerve, why was I nervous? Gradually I placed my right hand in my tight pocket of my black skinny's and I pulled out a half empty packet of gum. This is what I needed. I trembled as my hands approached my lips hoping my nerves would go. I put a couple pieces of the mint gum in my mouth savouring the taste. Everyone took their places in the class with me left standing.

"Oi, emo boy!"

I assumed this stupid short blonde boy was addressing me, I gave him a glance, a glance hoping he would know I did not like that name. Swallowing the minty saliva I snapped back "What?" Everyone was talking to me here; I used to be blanked in my old school. I wasn't used to the conversations.

"Go sit with Ryan I bet he thinks _you're_ hot." He called with a few chuckles from other class mates.

I saw one spare seat; I assumed this was next to Ryan. I pulled my bag off my shoulder and ruffled through my brown hair carefully not messing up my side bangs.

Slowly I sat down, trying to hide my nerves; I didn't want to appear frightened. The seat was a blue plastic colour and was cold as I sat down in front of the large wooden desk. I pulled out a tatty notebook and navy ballpoint pen from my black side bag. By accident, as I placed the book on the desk I brushed hands with the boy next to me. I blushed.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He laughed. Oh no he thinks I'm a freak.

"It's okay, don't worry..." he answered. After a few moments silence he asked me a question. "So what's your name? I'm Ryan, Ryan Ross to be precise." He sounded cheerful.

I couldn't bear to look at him he might think I'm weird, so I hid my face behind my flop of brown hair and sat awkwardly on the edge of the classroom seat.

"Hey, don't be shy, I won't bite!" He said with a chuckle.

I found it hard to talk to people as it was and now I've touched hands it's awkward. Why did I have to be born unsociable? But then, _I _don't want to appear rude and make a bad first impression.

I finally staggered across the words "Hi Ryan, I'm B-B-Brendon." I let the nerves get the better of me.

"Ah, Brendon, nice to meet you. So you're new? How's school so far, got any friends yet?" He hit me with loads of questions. Wriggling in my chair I turned to face him slightly.

"I am new, moved from Florida" Question one complete. "School has been okay considering it's only just begun." Question two answered also with a snigger. "...and if I'm honest, no." Final question responded to.

He seemed nice enough so I turned to face him completely now and I saw beautiful chocolate eyes staring right at me, they sparkled as the sun from the window caught the light, he too had delicately drawn eyeliner around his oval eyes. Again he had something similar to me, side bangs one of which what covered his left eye. It looked as if his hair was a dyed black colour perfectly shaped around his heart face. He had pale skin but with rosy cheeks and quite a big nose.

I realised I was staring at him caught in a daydream as he spoke again. "Ah I see, yeah, chill with me and Spence at break? If you want that is." He seemed nervous asking me.

"Yeah sure... I have no where better to go. Erm, what kind of music do you like?" I asked him a question, and to me a very important question.

"Hmm" He seemed interested. "I like Fall Out Boy a lot, Green Day, My Chem!"

I smiled, wow _another _thing we have in common. "Neat! My favourite bands too!" Hoped I didn't sound too enthusiastic. We spoke more about music.

"So when is the teacher getting here? I mean we've already been talking for nearly half an hour?" I asked.

He laughed. "I really don't know, to be honest, I hope he doesn't!" I smiled at his comment. I seemed to smile a lot. I don't _like _him. Not like that...

Class had soon came to an end and the teacher didn't even appear.. and it was a double lesson. Now it's break. Where Ryan said he'd let me hang around with him. As the bell went off he suddenly took my hand in my shock, I was speechless I couldn't tell if I liked it or I was amazed. '_No Brendon you're not gay.'_I thought to myself but yet I wasn't very convincing as I left my first class hand in hand with someone the same gender as me.

"Hurry up Bren!" He screamed from the other side of the corridor. It reminded me of my mum none of my, friends, called me 'Bren.'

Twisting past everyone in the corridor, mine and Ryan's hand contact lost touch, he seemed as if he was jogging to where ever 'Spence' was. The people were pushing me side to side I felt like a boat on a rough sea. Where was Ryan?

As that thought trailed my mind I heard "Spencer! I have a new friend, look..."

That was me. The new friend.

"Brenny? Brendon! Where are youuuu?"

"Ryan, he probably realized how queer you are and got scared" I heard a deep voice speak and in the distance I could see someone jokingly punch a skinny boy.

I bobbed my head through the crowd when I came to an open space where two boys were sitting on a light brown outside bench.

"No Spence, he is here" He smiled and walked over to me. "This is Br- he can introduce himself."

I gulped as Ryan nudged me forward. "Hey, Spencer? I'm Brendon... nice to meet you!"

"Hey Brendon, how you chilling, you new then?" Spencer was a little bit taller than me and Ryan. He had dark brown hair which was quite long it covered both of his ears. I could see he had greenish, brown eyes. He looked directly at me. He wore dark grey ripped skinny jeans and a baggy 'Lostprophets' band shirt. I hadn't noticed what Ryan was wearing until now. He had black skinny jeans which appeared quite lose around his stick thin legs. For his upper body, he wore a plain white t-shirt with a grey vertical stripped waistcoat.

Why did everyone ask if I'm new, of course I am new? "Yeah I'm new."

"Neat! Well, I know we'll be seeing more of each other." He winked at Ryan.

Ryan hit him. "Oh Spencer! Don't be so immature!"

"It's not _my _fault you swing the other way to everyone else!" Laughing he looked at me and winked. "Do _you _think he's pretty?"

"Erm..." I hesitated. "Yeah" I hoped they saw it as sarcasm instead of my real feelings.

Ryan jumped at that. "You what? You think I'm pretty?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Ryan." Spencer said teasingly. "It's sarcasm can't you tell?"

"Oh yeah, I knew that..."

I was confused. Why did I find a boy attractive? Why did Ryan get excited when I said he was pretty? Why was I scared?

I laughed to show I didn't care and did a cheeky wink. "Yeah Ryan, sarcasm... I best be off I'll get lost on route to class."

"No wait!" Ryan let the words pass between his lips. "Let me see... A45, that's near where we were this morning... Stay a little longer?" I could see he wanted me to stay.

"Mm okay, it best be there."

"It is, I promise!" He let free a smile. "Take my number..."

"Ryan!" Spencer called. "You're leaning onto him a bit to close."

"It's okay..." I shyly said. Spencer appeared shocked to my response.

Ryan grasped my arm and handed me over some paper. "This is my number... Don't text or call me tonight I'm kind of grounded until tomorrow." He paused. "Text me whenever you want... we can meet up okay, so can you Spencer!"

I looked at them "Okay thank you, oh that's the bell?"

"Yeah it is" Spencer answered. "I don't think I'm in any more of your classes, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Brendon!"

"See ya Spencer, bye Ryan." Ryan didn't answer. "Ryan?"

He shook his head as he came out of a doze. "Yeah bye Brendon, remember to text me okay, I've saved your number too!"

"Okay, Bye" As I walked off I thought deeply about the morning already. Meeting Ryan considerably more than anything else which has happened. I couldn't take my mind off the brown eyed boy for the rest of the day and night.

When I got home I ignored my mum as I was in a constant daydream, I really was lost in my feelings. I was so excited for the next day.

*END OF CHAPTER*


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning; I woke again to light shining through the heavy curtains. I was more alert this sunrise, for some reason, eager. Yet again I saw my clothes folded neatly with my headphones just placed next to them. My school bag was dangling of the edge of my bed with a small sheet of paper sticking out. Sitting up in my bed I reached my skinny arm across to where it laid and gripped it in-between my fingers, I pulled it towards me and I noticed it was folded in half. I rubbed my tired eyes with one hand and unfolded the greyish paper. A few words were written ever so neatly but crammed to the edge of the paper, the note read:

"Hey Brendon, I know you're new but I already think you're great! So here's my number, call me? xxx"

Just underneath was Ryan's number...

He put kisses. He thinks I'm great. He wants me to call him. Emotions. What was I even exactly thinking? The truth is, even I didn't know.

"BRENDON BOYD URIE GET UP."

I forgot about school. I was just trapped in a majestic world of my own for a few brief moments whilst I had the note carefully although tightly in my fist. Closing my eyes and breathing heavily I left my feelings soak into my sponge brain. I threw myself out from the affectionate comfort of my bed and repeated my daily morning routine.

As I approached the red bricked and aged school in our red mondeo my mother pulled up at the side, we were early.

She spoke softly to me sounding too happy as she let a smile pass her lips "Brendon how was your first day?" I ignored her. She didn't care. In reality all she cared about was me becoming a perfect Mormon boy, that's something I am not. "Brenny, how was school?" she repeated. The ridged tone of her voice infuriated me.

"Fine." I answered sharply as I slouched in the uncomfortable car seats.

"Do you have any friends yet...?" My mother questioned me.

Though I only had two. I once again answered bluntly. "A few."

At that moment, I thought of Ryan. Ryan Ross. Those perfect chocolate brown eyes I caught glimpse of yesterday which I got lost in a trail of winding thoughts. Ones of which I did not know I could've thought of. Now remembering his perfect dyed black hair which was laid so flawlessly across his delicate face, then as a breeze of cold wind passed his features it moved strands of hair revealing a half smile. Shit, I had gone into a daydream.

"I best be going mum." I snapped at her. Not realising she was speaking to me for the last five minutes. I yanked at my seatbelt which was strangling my legs and it released sliding quickly across my body back into place. Then I reached for my bag and the handle to let myself free. I already realised I have feelings for Ryan but still I am unsure what kind of feelings. Rushing out of the car I was just thinking.

Initially it was supposed to be a horrible day though the sun was shining brightly into my eyes it caused a few tears to form. Well, for what I believe it was the sun's fault I started to tear up. My feet were storming along the cobbled school path as I was being pushed around by all the 'cool' kids in my year. Maybe this is why I began to cry, I always knew why I was bullied and that's because I wasn't what they classed as normal.

"Hey quit it!" A voice called from the far side of path. It was Ryan. He stood proudly, rather like a golden god. "Didn't you hear me? Stop picking on him!" By now Ryan was by my side grasping onto my arm pulling me away from the crowd.

"Oooo sorry Ryan, I don't want to hurt your boyfriend." The leader said. I now noticed he was the same short blonde boy yesterday whom addressed me as 'emo boy'. He flicked my hair as he laughed.

"Just because you're jealous Ian doesn't mean you can't start picking on him!" Ryan had a slight smirk as he said it. He turned his head away from Ian and faced me. He swiftly winked at me and glanced back over to him; who now was burning a bright colour of red.

"Don't be stupid, I'm fine with Ally." He screamed back at us trying to hide his blushed cheeks. "C'mon guys, let's go and leave these faggots alone." Leaning back into Ryan's arms I noticed Ian storm away in front of the group.

Wait what; I was in Ryan's arms? Fuck. What happened there?

A kind and familiar hand approached my skin and moved my hair away from my eyes. "Are you okay Bren?"

"What happened?"

"Ian pushed you and you fell onto the ground, I believe you hit your head but its okay now, I'm here."

I don't remember much what happened after that. All I remember is waking up on a cold and solid bed.

"So you're awake now?" A feminine voice called.

I muffled the words. "Yeah... what...hap...pened?"

There were 4 white clinical walls surrounding me, one hidden as it had various medicine cabinets on the wall and there was a counter which had a sink. Turning onto my side I looked intently around me. Only other things in the room was the nurse's desk which had a computer and a notebook, a filing cabinet which the nurse was searching through (probably for my records) a few chairs and posters and Ryan.

The nurse had longish brown hair pulled back to make a messy bun; she also had a blue uniform on which came to her knees. She dramatically turned around swishing her uniform around her and stepped forward to me. As she approached my face I noticed she had light freckles on her nose and green eyes, emerald green. My mum always said I was good of noticing things. In her left hand she held a dark blue folder which read the name of Brendon Urie, though in her right hand she held a long thermometer.

"Open your mouth Brendon." She said. –Literally that's what she said-

I done as she commanded and with that she shoved the cold thermometer under my tongue, it laid uncomfortably in my mouth.

"I just need to take your temperature okay... you can close your mouth now."

I heard Ryan begin to speak. "I think he wants to know what happened, Miss, may I explain?" He sat up from his seat and walked forth to me. Hand gestures were made and Ryan kneeled by the bed; left hand holding onto my arm. He began to speak "It's not as dramatic as you may think Bren. I didn't see everything but you were being pushed by Ian and next thing I knew you were laying on the floor being cradled in my arms. You drifted in and out of consciousness. A passing grade 8 went and got the nurse and we lifted you into the office. You lay so still, so silently. Spencer passed by he told me not to worry too much." This meant Ryan cared. I knew it.

"Thank you." I answered.

He graced my face with his hand and smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to say thank you, I'm just glad you are okay. I haven't left you side since this morning it's now lunch. Do you want anything?"

"I'm okay thanks."

"Okay see you in a bit Bren I need to catch up with Spence." With that Ryan walked out the door.

Turning back onto my back I sighed trying to think about my emotions. I didn't think Ryan would've stayed behind. Suddenly a voice cooed from the side "He really cares about you, he sat there watching you asking me every so often if you would be okay, he's a special boy."

"He's not my boyfriend..." That hurt. I wanted him to be, so badly. At least I believe I did.

"Oh, well he cares and don't forget that." She told me. I never will forget that, he does care and it is more than just me who notices.

I closed my eyes breathing small breathes; taking in the feelings. Behind my eyelids was Ryan's face. Smiling. Smiling right at me, he had the biggest grin on his face and his eyes twinkled. By then he was by my bed side, holding my hand and telling me to remain strong. That boy, he appeared as an angel to me.

"Hey Spence you reckon Brendon's okay now?" A voice called.

"Yeah he's fine, just asleep." This familiar voice echoed in the background.

It was Ryan and Spencer. Ryan repeated "You sure he's okay?"

"He's fine Ryan!"

"Yeah, yeah course he is, got to stop worrying, right?"

The nurse pulled across the long white curtain which separated me from the boys as I stood behind it, invisible to them. Carefully I raised my hand to my head and ruffled my hair as I stood back as I realised I now have friends.

"BRENDON!" Ryan ran toward me, open armed. He swung both arms around my cool neck. "You're okay! I've been worried, I'm so glad you're okay!" He gripped me tightly and pulled me close to him, he smelt like vanilla. I felt my cheeks burn a light pink colour.

"Of course I'm okay Ry." I shyly answered as I let my arms return the gentle, friendly hug.

A laugh happened in the far corner. "He's been watching you like a hawk."

"Didn't take my eyes off you for one moment, except the one time you knew about... I've called your mum; she's going to pick you up okay. You'll be all right after that." As Ryan spoke, I noticed we were still embraced in the hug. "Ian won't be annoying you at school anymore, I promise. I'm so sorry I've got you into this mess, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Ryan!"

He pulled me tighter. "No it's not Bren! I just wish there was something I could do."

I pulled away from the hug to look around the room, it was empty. Spencer must've left.

"I just can't control myself Brendon."

"Look it's my mum, I've got to go, see you tomorrow!" I went to door.

Grasp. Ryan gripped onto my wrist and turned me to face him. "Did you hear me?"

"I've really got to go." I emphasised on really.

"This isn't just a moment that you can leave, you can't stress over things you can't change, and what you can't change is the fact." He paused and looked at his hands wrapped around my fragile and cold wrist. "Is the fact, well, you know what I said."

"Maybe I'm not stressing, maybe I want a chase. Life would be boring if it was easy Ryan." The grip loosened around my wrist as if a penny dropped in his mind. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow I really have got to go, thanks for being here today." My wrist was completely free and he stood gawping at me.

Doors were open; I passed all of them like I was wind passing through trees. Yet again I stood in front of my car. My hand was on the handle, tugging at it to let the entrance to the vehicle open. Slowly I slid in the seat, buckled myself up thinking that was my day.


End file.
